Ichigo the Dark Protector Original
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: Inspired by "Naruto the Sun God", Ichigo and Aizen transform to Remnant for their final battle. Now Ichigo, with no way to return home, he must become the protector of Remnant. God-like Ichigo, Ichigo x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

8 teens in a forest.

These 8 teenagers were Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Jaune Arc. These 8 teenagers were the last ones taking a test that would decide their placement at Beacon Academy. They had just got done fighting not only a giant Nevermore, but also an ancient Death Stalker, using guts, determination, luck, and a whole lot of teamwork. Most of them were exhausted already, so they were taking a rest before they started their way back towards the cliff that they had been launched off.

"Lest's never do that again." Jaune Arc spoke with a shiver as he thought about the last battle they partook in. That was not only the last battle they took together, but their first battle together and Jaune's first battle period. He was rather tall teen standing a 6 foot even, with a mop of messy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white chest plate over the front of it and ripped up blue jeans. He was lank, not having so much muscle on him.

That would have to change soon, considering the dream he was working towards.

"It was kind of fun." Yang Xiao Long disagreed with the statement. She was rather takk girl of 5'8", with long wavy blond hair, and lilac colored eyes. She wore more revealing clothes, a yellow top that covered half of her very large chest, and a small brown leather jacket over it. She had black hot-pants on, short-shorts, and long leather boots with long socks on. Around her wristlets, currently transformed into gauntlets.

'I hope dangerous things don't become a theme.' Blake Belladonna, sitting next to Yang, thought to herself, not wating to comment.

She was 2 inche shorter than Yang was, but the black bow on her head more than made up for it. She had long black hair, and slightly darker pale skin than Yang...of the females her pale skin was the darkest shade of pale. She had bright yellow eyes, and wore a white mini-top with a black piece around her waist, and white shorts with black and purple stockings underneath them. She had a sheathed sword on her back, sheathed inside of a cleaver.

"I... Am... Exhausted." Lie Ren, first name Ren, thought as he was bent over still. He was more muscular than Jaune, but was several inches shorter than his fellow man. He had long black hair with pink stripe, and he wore a chinese top with markings on it, with long light pants, and slightly bulges in his sleeves.

Next to him was Nora.

She was 5'1" in height, and was one of the smallest of the group, She had short, bright orange hair, and a shade of blue eyes. She was more moderate with her clothing, but she did have white top with a heart for her cleavage cut out, and wore a bright pink shirt. She also had bright pink shoes on, and had a silver grenade launcher in her hands.

"I could fight maybe, two, or six more of those. It was fun, we should do this again. Grrreat way to stay in shape." Nore spoke as she jogged in place next to the exhausted Ren.

He seemed even more exhausted by comparison.

The super hyper girl, and the lazy boy with no energy.

"This is such a nice spot to rest. Beautiful ruins of an ancident society, wounderful forestry and such a clear sky today," Weiss Schee spoke peacefully, she couldn't always be angry, as she stared off, a few feet away from the group's general area. She was slighty taller than Ruby, her high heels added height she lacked, and she was the most petite of the group. She had a shorter white dress, with a black coat over it, and a blue ribbon on. Her weapon was a long rapier, and she had long white hair, blue eyes, and a scar over the left eye.

"Way to make the forest boring." Yang clapped at Weiss slowly, unamused at the statement from the girl.

Weiss silently fumed to herself.

"Forgive me for adding culture to your life." Weiss stated to Yang, annoyed with the blonde haired bimbo, in her mind.

'My partner and my sister don't get along. Just great.' Ruby Rose thought as she palmed her face. She was the youngest of the group, but she was still an inch tailer than Nora. She had deep, dark red hair with the tips being visibly red. She was moon pale, though the only skin on her body visible was her head and hands. She didn't wear anything even slightly revealing. A black top with red frills on it, leading to a red and black skirt with more frills inside of it, and black stockings leading to black and red combat boots.

Next to her, stabbed into the ground, was a LARGE red, black, and silver, scythe that was very mechanical in nature.

"Can't we all get along?" The last of the group asked, Pyrrha Nikos, a very tall tomato-red headed girl asked. She stood at 6 feet tall, again with healls on adding an inch to her height. She had it in a ponytail, and she was a bit more muscled, but still feminine, than the other girls. She wore revealing brown leather armor, that didn't cover her cleavage, shoulders, or stomache... But she did have a bronze shield on her left arm, and a red and bronze sword in her right hand. She had a bround skirt, with a red hip cape, and long armored legs.

"No, not with her." Yang and Weiss stated to each other dully, before Yang grinned and Weiss looked away in annoyance.

"PEOPLE!?" Nora screamed out.

Like fucking MAGIC two people appeared few feet away from them.

"Ah!?" Jaune shouted in shock when he saw the people appear right in front of their group.

The first man, or creature was, Sousuke Aizen, he has a long brown hair curl, grey eyes and purple sclera, a large hole in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it with a gem in it. He has a white robe and flares out at the ends. There is a diamond-shaped object embedded in his forehead. Aizen has gained three sets of butterfly-like wings, and black diamond on his forehead. He carry a guardless sword in his hand.

" _Hmmm... Interest. It's seem like we appear to be in another world._ " Aizen spoke as he look around his surround, speaking in a different language as he stated.

Standing in front of him was, Kurosaki Ichigo, he has spikey, shoulder lenght orange hair, browns eyes and was lean-built. He was tall as Aizen and wear a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (shihakushō) with red lining, and a opening to see his bare-chest, black baggy pants (hakama), and was bare-feet. His sword straight daito with a black blade, four extend prongs on the cross guard that take shape of a manji, and it was abstract and slender. His right hand covered by a black glove and the black chain spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm.

" _Get out of here._ " Ichigo said as he appear in front of Aizen faster then any being could follow. He grab him by the face, before flying away leaving a shockwave as they watch him fly away.

"What is going on here!?" Weiss shouted out as they saw him flying away taking that creature with him.

Ichigo flying toward an abandoned and destroyed town as he throw him to the ground creating a smoke field. When the smoke clear, Aizen held his face in his hand in shock. " _Impossible...to drive me back with sheer force.?_ " Aizen asked as Ichigo appear in front of him.

" _Let's begin, Aizen. I'll take you out in a instant._ " Ichigo said.

" _In a instant?_ " They both stare each other from the distance, " _I see. I understand now, Kurosaki Ichigo. Why you no longer have reiatsu. You did not lose it. You discarded it.I do not know how you achieved this, but you have converted all your reiatsu into the raw physical power of your spiritual body. It enchances everything from your muscular strengthm to your footwork, your grip, your throwing ability, and your running speed. In return for drastically improving every facet of your physical abilites, your have to sacrificed your reiatsu. You accepted that you could not challenge my reiatsu as an equal_. _And finally there these kids. For some reason they able to see us in our spirital body. They body have a similar to reiatsu, but weaker._ " He turn his head back to Ichigo. " _Nevertheless, it is time for you to dispair. I will teach you that even your last, best hope, cannot grant your power comparable to mine._ " The gem let out a shine as his wings speard out and become pointed.

" _What is it?_ " Aizen disappear into particle as Ichigo search for him. Aizen appear behind Ichigo to swing his sword only for him to block it, causing the mountain (along with the Grimm living in it) to disintegrate letting out a massive shockwave as they back away from each other.

" _Well blocked. But you must be surprised. The terrain around us is reshaped witch a single swing of my sword. That us the level of power I have attained. To tell you the truth, even I had not realized how far my powers have grown. I rejoice, Kurosaki Ichigo, for you will permit me to test the power that comes from transcending both Shinigami and Hollow to my heart's content._

-At Beacon Academy-

The group as gotten back from their encountering from those two being. Ozpin, along with the rest of the teachers and students watching the two being battling each other while their surround are disintengrated.

"The WORLD is going to die at this rate!" Ren shouted out feeling the shockwaves from their battle.

'These people are CRAZY strong!' Yang thought as she fropped to her knees, horrified as she wintnessed their own possible death many times in a row now.

'We can't even begin to try and help him.' Ruby thought, horrified at the prospect of being unable to help people. That man, that Aizen, as Ichigo what he have call him, able to turn the mountain into nothing.

"Ren, who do we do?" Nora desperately asked her long time friend.

"I...don't know." Ren stated as they watch from the destroyed building into nothing.

"How are these people powerful!?" Weiss shouted when she saw them destroying building and teleporting from each other while senting shockwaves.

"...These people are GODS!" Nora shoited with shock in her eyes. That was the only explaination she had, that they were now witnessing the battles of good and evil gods who had fallen to Remnant. It was the good one and the evil one was. The people around them, were obviously the devoted servants of the Protector.

The black protector wanted to defend Remnant, while the butterfly god man wanted to destroy it, and all of them.

That was the only explaination she had.

-During the battle-

Ichigo is block againt Aizen's sword causing the surrounding area to be destroy. " _We've only just begun, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ " Aizen stated as Ichigo teleported away. " _Did you think I could not read such slow maneuvers?_ " Aizen appear in the sky as Ichigo dodge it as the force of his blade creating a cut to the ground creating a smoke field. Aizen appear behind him, about to strike him down when Ichigo block it. " _It is most curious that both of our evolutions culminate in the Zanpakuto being fused with our right arms in such similar ways. Perhaps this is a Zanpakuto's true form?_ " Aizen let out a small laugh.

" _What's so funny?_ "

" _I deduced something from that exchange. It seems that our evolutions belong to different worlds after all. If I but wish it. I can shatter your sword with a single strike._ " Aizen swing his sword when Ichigo caught his black causing the ground behind him to be blow away. Leaving nothng more than a cliff and a shock Aizen. ' _Impossible... He caught it? I could understand if he had dodged it. Though it should have been too fast for him to do even that... Nevertheless, I could understand if he had merely dodged it. But to actually intercept my strike...'_

" _Why're you so surprised? Is it so hard to believe that I can catch your sword?_ "

' _What?!_ '

" _Does it scare you? Seeing something happen that you just can't understand?_ " Aizen merely let out a chuckles.

" _Fascinating, Kurosaki Ichigo._ " Ichigo let go of his sword as Aizen jump away from him. " _Something I cannot understand? Do not let your momentary victory drive you to conceit. Your physical strength merely exceeded mine for a brief instant. Such miracles can occur from time to time. But I have transcended that level. So to ensure that such a miracle does not occur a second time, I need only to utterly disintegrate you with kido!_ " Aizen pointed his finger up as black and purple reiatsu cover his body. " _The crest of turmoil swells. The vessel of madness grows insolent. They boil, that deny, they become numb, they blink and they impede slumber. The princess of iron crawls. The mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself. Unite! Revolt! Be filled with earth and know your own impotence! Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!_ " Black walls surrounding Ichigo as it continue to scale to the top. " _A perfect Black Coffin chanted by that has transcended both Hollow and Shinigami!A gravitational torrent with power to warp space-time itself! Someone like you could never even hope to understand it, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ " When the spell is complete, a black towering box trap Ichigo, while let out a smirk for his victory.

But for Ichigo. He just swing his hand destorying the Kido causing Aizen to be shock. " _Seems like you still haven't noticed. I'm stronger than what you've become. What blew away that mountain...was my sword._ " Aizen's eyes went wide for that statement. " _Let's go, Aizen._ " Ichigo dash toward him, slash Aizen across the chest. He disappear into particle and reappear on to a cliff, placing his hand on his chest. " _Feels strange, doesn't it? You, who once asked why I was retreating from you, are now retreating yourself. So this time I'm going to ask you. Why are you just retreat from me?_ Aizen stare at Ichigo. Seething with anger that boiling inside of him.

" _Is that how it is?_ " Aizen's hand started to shake. " _Are you pleased that you caught my sword?_ " Aizen's eyes started to twitch. " _Are you pleased that you shattered mu Kido?_ " His face snarl while his wound start to boil. " _Are you pleased that you managed to wound me? Do not be so conceited, HUMAN!_ " The diamond on his forehead shattered, revealing a third eye on it. It started to leaking blood while his eyes rool back. His face started to shattered as a purple pillar of light surround him causing a massive shockwaves. The pillar shatted, releasing blood from it was Aizen standing in new form.

-At Beacon before Aizen's transformation-

They have watch as Ichigo caught the sword of his blade causing not only him to be shock, but to everyone watching this. "He... He caught his sword." Jaune stated with his mouth open.

"We can see that!" Weiss shouted also shock as they watch Aizen watch jump away from him as he was cover in black and pruple aura.

"What is he doing...?" Ruby asked fearfully as they heard him chanting.

"Is he chanting some spell...?" Yang asked as black walls traps Ichigo inside of it.

"Oh no! He traps! We are all doom!" Nora cried in horror, but they were shock and surprise that Ichigo break the spell with just a flink of a wrist. They have watch as Ichigo cut him as he teleported away and appear on the cliff.

"He manage to wound him..." Pyrrha said with relieve.

"Something, tell me that this is not the end..." Ren muttered as pillar of purple light surround Aizen as they, or the entire Remnant felt the massive shockwaves. The pillar shattered revealing Aizen's new form. What they saw was horrorifing. He in a demon like form, with his ace splits open down the middle and pulls back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull, three holes running vertically down his chest with the gem standing at the center of the top hole. It's feet become single claws, and his hands and feet become blackened, with his right hand fusing with his sword. It's butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the center, adorned with skulls on it, and trailing into tendrils. And finally, it's eyes nothing more than blank white.

This cause some people to faint, piss their pants, felt terror, or all three at the same time.

What they saw was no god. It was a demon that threating to destroy everything in it path.

"Just what kind of battle is this...?" For the first time, Ozpin felt fear at the demon that their protector is facing. This demon is more terrorifing than the Grimms themselves. Unknown to them the Grimms felt fear despite being a souless being.

"Wh... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Blake shouted as her Faunus' instanct telling her to run as far away from that demon. But she wasn't the only one, every Faunus on Remnant, even the White Fang, their very instanct tell them to run. But they all know that there is nowhere to run. All they can down is place their trust and faith to their protector.

-At the battle-

" _I see. So you will not allow it after all, Hogyoku? For me to be defeated by a mere human!_ " The skull on it's wing lunch a orb at Ichigo creating a muchroom cloud explosion. Aizen stood on the cliff to reveal Ichigo with his left arm burned. " _I see. So the damage from my attack only extends this far. But you have certainly lost the use of your left arm._ " Aizen dash toward Ichigo, grabbing him by the throat, as the eyes on it wings open surrounding him as rings appear around him. " _Can you hear me, Kurosaki Ichigo? It is true that you temporarily broke through the barrier betweem Shinigami and Hollow and became a transcendent being. But now you have last that power, and are a mere shadow of what you were before. There is no merit even in consuming and analyzing you as you are now. Instead, you will meet your death at the hands of the truly transcendent one. By destroying you, I will bid an eternal farewell to the inferior essences of the Shinigami and the Hollow. Prepare to die, Kurosaki Ichigo!_ "

" _You think I'll die..._ " Aizen gasp in shock by this. " _From something like this?_ " Ichigo swing his sword breaking the rings and causing Aizen to flew back. " _It's time we finished this, Aizen. I sick to death...of listening to you talk. I'll show it to you now._ " Ichigo point his blade at Aizen while placing his burn arm on his right. _"This is the Final... Getsuga Tensho._ " A large pillar of black and white shot to the Heaven while Aizen was shock at this.

" _What is that form?!_ " The light die down revealing Ichigo's new form. In his new form, Ichigo hair turn black as it went down to his waist, his brown eyes turn crimson, he is now wear a gray bandage that cover his torse, right arm, and his mouth. Black flame marking appear on his left arm. While black reiatsu flame appear and cover his baggy pants.

-play stand up be strong part 1-

" _The Final Getsuga Tensho...is when I become Getsuga itself. The Final Getsuga Tensho. When I use this technique, I will lost all of my Shinigami powers. That's what makes it Final._ " Aizen's eyes went wide as he felt nothing from him.

' _I still cannot feel anything. When I evolved to a level of existence beyond the Shinigami, they unable to affect me, just as two-dimensional beings could not affect a three-dimensional one. Thus, neither Shinigami nor hundams were able to sense my reiatsu unless I deliberately restricted myself in order to allow them do so. But this cannot be. Surely he cannot hae gone beyond me to a higher dimension still._ " Aizen gritted his teeth in anger. " _This is ridiculous! It could never happen! A mere human could never surpass me!_ " Ichigo raise his right arm as pure black reiatsu appear in his hand causing Aizen to gasp. He raise his arm up in the air and said his. One. Final. World. " _Mugetsu!_ " Ichigo swing it causes a massive veil of black Reiatsu to erupt toward Aizen, darkening the sky as it continues to rise. When it dissapated, the sky went back to normal, as Ichigo stood on the field, no trace of Aizen have remain, and the Hogyoku on the ground. " _The Hogyoku..._ " Ichigo put it up from the group as it let out a shine. Ichigo feel his body gaining a new kind of power. The same power of the Final Getsuga Tensho. ' _Old man, what did it do?_ '

-end play stand up be strong-

"It seem like the Hogyoku is letting you keep your power and fusing it with you to remain this current state." Zangetsu said.

" _Good to know._ " Ichigo said as he look toward where the students he found return to their school.

-before Aizen's defeat-

They watch as a massive muchroom cloud appear causing the video to let out a static. But once it clear out, they saw the protector with his left arm burned. "NO! Our protector is hurt!" Nora exclaimed as the demon lunged toward Ichigo grab him by the throat.

"Oh man, not good!" Jaune shouted as ring appear around him.

"Is this the end..." Ruby asked in dispair see that their protector about to die. But to everyone surprise, Ichigo swing his blade freeing from his grip.

"He's free!" Yang shouted as Ichigo point his blade as he was in the pillar of black and white.

"What is happening to him?" Weiss asked.

"My quessing, releasing his full power." Pyrrha said as they saw Ichigo in his new form.

"So... This is his new form..." Ren stated as they saw Aizen gritted his teeth and shouted out in anger. Ichigo finish him off with the Mugetsu as it darken the sky and creating a veil of black flame. When it die down, they saw no trace of that demon anywhere.

"It's over..." Blake said as they felt relief that Aizen is gone. They watch him pick up the gem as it shine on him. When the light die down, it was gone.

Ichigo than disappear and reappear in the of the entire school causing everyone to jump see the protector is here. "I will serve you mighty god, oh messengers of the dark god." Nora spoke as she dowed down making Ichigo look at her with a dull eyes.

' _What with this girl? And why is she speaking in english?_ ' Ichigo thought.

"What...was that?" Weiss asked see two powerful being battle each other.

"Super Hottie Dark God protected everyone." Yang told.

"I'm just thankful we didn't die." Ren spoke as he collapsed on his butt, simply happy that they were all alive.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should be thankful we got protected." Ruby pointed out with a sigh of relief.

"So, um... You name is Kurosaki Ichigo?" Blake asked fearfully as she might anger him.

"Yeah, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo replied in english.


	2. Author's New

Hello everyone, Devilmaycry407 here. Just a quick announcement there a rewrite of Ichigo the Dark Protector, the first chapter is similar to the first one but the intro are different. Ichigo will be worshipps as a God and he will be a teacher. Some of you review me about him going to be a teacher. Ichigo will be a teacher, and not only they, more bleach characters will show up in the story. There will be a fight between Ichigo and Aizen, and only Beacon will watch the battle. Ichigo will still has god-like power, he will still have a harem, the Hogyoku still fuse with Ichigo, and Ichigo will still have his Dangai appearance and Mugetsu power. Also if you want some sex scene aka lemon in the rewrite please place your vote in the poll.

That is all for now.


End file.
